Le flegme britannique dans toute sa splendeur !
by Adama-chan
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, les britanniques ont un flegme à toute épreuve. Même face à une guerre nucléaire à coup de choucroute, ils ne réagissent pas. Arthur en est un parfait exemple. N'est-ce pas ?


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **Voici un petit texte très débile qui va certainement agresser durablement votre santé mentale ^^**

 **Ce texte est un cadeau d'anniversaire (un peu en retard) pour une amie à moi, j'ai nommée : ToxicityK ! Donc joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que ce texte te plaira et je te souhaites plein de bonne chose pour cette nouvelle année qui t'attends :)**

 **Pour les curieux, je devais intégrer dans ce texte deux mots : Boulette de mie de pain et Fantominus. C'était vraiment pas facile mais j'ai réussie !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était midi, heure de repos pour toute nation en pleine réunion mondiale. Le restaurant du bâtiment débordait déjà de monde et d'animation, chacun voulant sa place à côté de ses alliés ou amis. Assis à une petite table, éloigné de la majorité des nations, l'Angleterre savourait avec délice sont délicieux Fish&Chips. Bien que France soit en train de crier qu'il assassinait la cuisine avec ce plat, il le dégustait avec plaisir, bien décidé à ne pas réagir. Il avait bien plus intéressé à faire.

Comme par exemple surveiller Alfred et Ivan qui se faisait face, bien qu'assis à des tables différentes. Ils se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard, allant jusqu'à ignorer ceux qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Angleterre aimait bien parier avec Mint Flying Bunny ou même avec les quelques fées qui le suivait constamment. Souvent, ces paris étaient discrets et sur des choses sans réelles importances. Le but était simplement de se détendre et de s'amuser sans se faire mal voir des autres nations après tout. Un certain français l'embêtait déjà suffisamment avec la non-existence de ses meilleurs amis magiques.

« Dix livres qu'Alfred insulte en premier Ivan.

\- Vingt livres que c'est Ivan qui commence, lui répondit Mint Flying Bunny.

\- Vingt-cinq livres et une tasse d'Earl Grey que les deux commencent ensemble. »

Arthur sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'une licorne venait de se rajouter à sa table. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il attirait ainsi les créatures magiques mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était certainement une des rares choses qu'il avait de plus que ses frères après tout. Tiens, la bataille avait commencée. Et il devait effectivement vingt-cinq livres et de l'Earl Gray à la licorne, Alfred venait de balancer des boulettes de mie de pain tandis que le russe avait préféré envoyer directement son couteau. 0/0, les deux avaient esquivé l'attaque. La guerre était officiellement déclarée, à présent, tout allait réellement partir en vrille.

Heureusement que sa table était à l'abri parce qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu être à la place de certaines nations ici présente. Alors qu'Etats-Unis et Russie se bombardaient avec tous ceux qui leurs tombaient sous la main, Biélorussie avait décidé de s'attaquer à un pauvre Canada qui n'avait rien demandé et qui pour une fois essayait de disparaître. Le bazar commît par les deux puissances de la Guerre Froide permit au Bad Touch Trio d'effectuer une nouvelle blague, la victime étant un pauvre écossais qui n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver recouvert de lait à midi. Particulièrement énervé après les trois idiots, Écosse se mit à les poursuivre en leurs promettant d'enfoncer bien profondément sa cornemuse dans une partie sombre de leurs anatomies.

De plus en plus de nations victimes de la bataille de nourriture entre les deux gamins immatures, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre adjectif pour qualifier une bataille de nourriture servant de vengeance à des affrontements datant d'il y a plusieurs années, et s'engageaient également dans cette immense bataille qui risquait de bientôt détruire entièrement la cantine. Arthur avait presque pitié des femmes de ménages qui allaient passer après. Il remarqua que Japon était en train de pleurer auprès d'Hongrie, tenant un appareil photo recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à de la tarte au citron. Le pauvre, première victime de cette bataille. Si ont exclu les murs bien sûr. Angleterre s'apprêtait à prendre sa tasse de thé quand un sabot lui coupa la route.

« Tu as perdu le pari. À moi l'Earl Grey, va-t'en chercher un autre si tu en veux vraiment. »

Absorbé par la bataille de nourriture qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il en avait totalement oublié la licorne. Râlant après cette égoïste qui l'obligeait à affronter une tempête de boulette de viande et de curry, les deux imbéciles venaient de s'attaquer aux plats d'autre pays visiblement, il prit lentement la direction du self-service. Le chef-cuisinier ainsi que les quelques autres humains qui se trouvaient dans la pièce regardaient la situation avec horreur. C'était certainement leurs première fois, les pauvres. Évitant de justesse une ou deux assiettes, Arthur arriva rapidement à destination. Les humains le regardaient avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait de manière aussi détachée et indifférente au massacre qui se déroulait à quelque pas de lui.

« Une tasse d'Earl Grey s'il vous plaît.

\- Demande en deux plutôt, j'aimerai bien en avoir aussi, demanda Mint Flying Bunny.

\- Deux tasses plutôt. »

Aussitôt, les humains disparurent en cuisine, certainement autant pour échapper au massacre que pour servir le plus rapidement possible cette étrange nation qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la guerre nucléaire à coup de choucroute qui avait lieu dans son dos. Après tout, ce n'était la pire chose qu'avaient pu faire Alfred et Ivan. La fois où ils avaient essayé de s'étrangler avec des saucisses avait été exceptionnelle également.

Ses tasses de thé arrivèrent enfin et il prit prudemment le chemin du retour, bien décidé à boire son très cher Earl Grey à sa table, en admirant le fantastique affrontement opposant à présent les puissances américaines et océaniennes à celles d'Europe et d'Asie. Les nations africaines avaient réussi à se mettre à l'abri et visiblement, ils prenaient des photos ou faisaient quelques jeux de cartes. Arthur passa à côté d'un Corée du Sud essayant de persuader Taïwan qu'il allait réussir à battre Japon à Pokémon avec son Fantominus, d'un Suède en train de construire un meuble qui devrait servir de mur de protection à sauce tomate, d'un Italie qui pleure dans les bras d'Allemagne face à ses pâtes qui ont voler à l'autre bout de la salle et d'un Romano qui essaye du mieux possible de protéger les quelques tomates qui ont échappée à l'extermination.

Angleterre arriva enfin à sa table et pu ainsi s'assoir et laisser une des deux tasses à son meilleur ami magique. Celui-ci le remercia rapidement avant de se gaver de thé, ayant à coup sûr peur qu'un aliment perdu finisse dans sa boisson. Arthur se laissa quelques instants bercer par le fond sonore, Autriche faisant du piano, le tout recouvert par les hurlements/beuglements/insultes/malédictions faites par les différentes nations. Et à côté de cela, Arthur se sentait parfaitement calme. Il n'était pas irrité par le comportement d'Alfred, supportait sans soucis le comportement imbécile qu'avait France avec Espagne et Prusse, ignorait sans problème Russie et ses sœurs et même voir le chapeau de Sealand, alors qu'il ne devrait pas être là, n'arrivait pas à l'agacer. Il était parfaitement détendu, comme tout gentleman qui se respecte. Le flegme britannique dans toute sa splendeur, quelque chose qu'aucune nation ne savait reproduire. Que c'était agréable d'avoir une qualité que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir.

Alors qu'Arthur était sur le point de boire le précieux breuvage pour tout anglais qui se respecte, un cupcake rose fonça dans sa direction et le heurta violemment, renversant tout le thé.

« Bloody hell, qui est l'imbécile qui a fait ça ?! »

Bon, pour le flegme anglais on repassera.


End file.
